Lost
by Lalenna
Summary: You never know what you could have had unless you lose it…forever. SaraNick sorta…ish…maybe. Character death.


Title: Lost

Disclaimer: I own everything CSI in my dreams but unfortunately for me that's the only place I own them :(

Dedication: For Ju. A dedicated Nick/Sara shipper. She's sorta the inspiration behind this.

_Fic of the Post:_

**Survivor** by **ofb29**

This is quite an old one so people not on here in April 03 prob won't know it…told you a read a lot of stuff lol I'll even give you the link for this it's that good lol http/ you can just hit my favorites lol.

A/N:In case you haven't guessed by now…yes I am a Greg/Sara shipper but I'll try anything once…twice if I'm stupid lol. This is only meant to be a one-shot but as always if two or three ppl want more I will try and get more out. So you lot have to review and let me know :)

* * *

Pain sliced through him. His breath caught as his hands automatically reached for his stomach. Warm wetness was already starting to flow over them. Blood. His blood. He could hear someone screaming. A single gunshot and the yell for paramedics. He couldn't even remember where he was anymore, the pain drove all thought out of his head except the throbbing pulse of the blood pouring over his hands.

"Nick? Nick stay with me please." He could see her and hear her, but words were beyond him. Her hands touched his trying to help stop the bleeding.

Sara's eyes were full of tears as she put pressure on the stab wound. This wasn't meant to happen. 'The place was meant to be safe. They told us it was safe. He wasn't even meant to be working tonight.' Sara though as she waited for the paramedics to arrive, praying that they would be in time. She took a quick glance at the still body only a few feet away from her. She hoped he died.

The paramedics pushed her out of the way as they hurried to get Nick the hospital. Sara ran to the car, calling Grissom as she started the engine.

"Nick's been stabbed. I'm on my way to Desert Palms hospital." She said before Grissom had even said his name.

"I'll get the rest of the guys and meet you down there." Grissom hung up.

The drive to the hospital seemed to take forever. Each second seeming to take an hour. ' I never even told him how I felt.' The chant going on and on in her mind as she hoped and prayed that Nick would pull though.

Sara was only at the hospital for a few minutes before Grissom, Catherine, Warrick and Greg showed up.

"How's he doing?" Catherine asked as she hugged Sara in an unusual show of affection for the lively brunette.

"He's in theatre now. He's in really bad shape Cath." Tears slipped down Sara's cheeks. "They say its touch and go."

"What happened?" Grissom asked, always to the point, even as he worried about the younger CSI.

"The place was meant to be clear. Police searched the place. It was the suicide case that the swing shift was on. Nick said he wanted to check the place out again. I'd just finished the homicide case, so I said I'd help him to finish it off. Someone attacked him when he went into the bedroom. I shot him Gris." Sara finished

"He'll live." Grissom said softly.

A doctor walked up to the group. "Are you the lady how came in with Mr Stokes?" He asked Sara.

"Yes. Is he going to be okay? Please say he's going to be okay." She pleaded seeing the doctor's face.

"I'm really sorry miss, but Mr Stokes died on the operating table. He lost too much blood from the stab would." The doctor's voice was soft and pitying.

"No." Sara breathed as Cath behind her burst into tears. Sara felt herself slipping to the ground but refused to cry. Greg knelt beside her, wrapping his arms around her.

"I never got to tell him how I felt." She whispered, barely audible over the general rush of the hospital.

"I know babe," Greg whispered back to her lifting her to his feet. "Let's get you back home okay."

"I want to see him." She said in the same emotionless tone.

"Not now. Later I promise." Greg led her away.

The rest of the gang just stood there trying to deal with what had happened to them, what had happened to Nick and what life would be like without him.

* * *

Hey guys I have a few ideas if ppl want more but unfortunately I'm not psychic so you have to hit the lovely button below and tell me what you think. - Cas 


End file.
